Unforgettable night
by xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex
Summary: please take the seat next to me! Bella and Edward begin a friendship on the school bus... will that relationship be something more than just friends? Can Edward bring some light into Bella's dark world? Not a One shot! All HUMAN! B AND E! fluff
1. Chapter 1

Unforgettable Night

**A/N hey people so this is story number 5 hmm heck of a lot of stories... maybe we should stop?**

**With the new stories not the updating... then again *Ponders*...nah jokes**

**Ok so this fan fic is a little dark.... just a little. Bella is a lot more 'emo' in this one like a lot more emo.... this story was inspired by the song wait for it 'Unforgettable Night –And Then I Turned Seven' hmmm**

**Ok so on with the story...**

**Chapter 1 Damn laundry day...**

**(Quick A/N we like to say damn, crap and What the crap ... a lot...ok end A/N)**

**BPOV**

Please don't take the seat next to me. Please don't take the seat next to me.....

"Mind if I sit here?"A boy asked me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"F-free country" I said in a small voice. His green eye's traveled down my arms. Whoa danger zone! "what you don't kno-know how to sit?" I tried to pull my 3 quarter sleeves down as far as they would go.... damn laundry day. Leaving me with my green low cut –showing half my cleavage-and only going a third of the way down my damn arm...

"Oh umm yeah..."his eyes snapped to mine as soon as I spoke. He awkwardly took the seat next to me. "Your Bella right?" he asked.

"Yep your one and only high school freak..." I trailed of bitterly. Awkwardness fell on us.... after what seemed an hour he raised his hand to shake mine... I just stared at it...

"Oh okay well I'm edwa-"I cut him off.

"I know who you are, why you're Edward Cullen, all around nice guy..." by this point his hand was by his side again. "A jock of sorts but not caught up in the 'social scene' ...but you do make the odd appearance. Your position in soccer is center mid field. You are single," I raised my hand to stage whispered. "But looking for the _right_ girl." I sat back in my seat and continued. "You have a sister...Alice Cullen and a brother... Emmett Cullen, you all were adopted by the good Dr. Cullen and his loving wife. Your sister and brother are in a relationship with the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie. You all sit together at lunch again not in '_the _scene' but not totally out of it.... and my oh my you're just Edward Cullen..." I trailed of when he let out a small chuckle. "What!"I demanded.

"It's just that... Wow no one has ever... WOW. As I was saying I'm Edward Cullen, and you're Isabella Marie Swan...y-"

"How do you know me? You're just a stranger to me..." I cut him off.

"You live three doors down from me, you LOVE the band Emery... it blasts halfway down the street," I gave a sheepish grin, "you used to be best friends with _Jacob Black_." He said his name with... remorse? "You've never dated anyone, never gone out on a date with anyone, the only place I see you other than school is in the library and the music store downtown, you dye your hair black, though I thought the brown was rather fetching..." he trailed off looking over my head... "Your eyes have a pain in them that I can't begin to imagine, you have cuts on your wrists..." he looked down closing his eyes, "even though you try your hardest to not let people see... you have the sweetest smile when you actually smile... and you sit alone..." he began shrugging out of his jacket. "Here, take this..." He handed me his 'Forks High' team jacket.

"Th-thanks... why are... why are you... how do you know me so well?" I pushed my hands through the sleeves... it was a little too long for me but Edward reached for the sleeves and began rolling them up for me.

"There," he said once he'd finished. "You... render me speechless sometimes... Bella, you... well you intrigue me." And then the bus came to a stop.

"But then again... your just a stranger to me." He said and swiftly moved from his seat to the doors of the bus, he turned and gave... me? A crooked smile and jumped from the top stair and walked away with his friends. I stood and walked to class... alone... like always...

**EPOV**

"But then again... your just a stranger to me." I rose from my seat and moved toward the front of the bus. I looked back at Bella and she was actually... well not smiling but... grinning? I smiled back at her, then jumped from the bus steps.

"Edward." Jasper nodded to me as I made contact with the ground and continued walking.

"Jasper" I said putting him in a head lock.

"OH FUN!" we heard Emmett boom from next to us.

"UH OH!" Jasper and I said at once, but it was too late... Emmet had us both in head locks under each of his arms.

"AH DAMNIT now I can't give you noogies! AH Jasper... give Edward a noogie... Edward give Jazzy here one! IM SO SMART!"

"BOYS!" Rosalie screamed from behind us. Emmett just laughed and kept us in head locks but pulled us out of each other's reach.

"Now Eddie we saw you talking to Bella...ie... that doesn't work... ummm Belly? Yes Eddie we saw you talking to Belly... wait..." Emmett looked confused... sucker.

"Emmett, you're the only one who talks to his belly... 'belly, I'll feed you soon... belly, I love you...' okay so that didn't sound like Emmett but it is what you do!" Alice said pouting when we all laughed at her 'Emmett impersonation'... she even made 'muscles' on her arms... freaky pixie. Wow my friends get off topic real easy!

"So Bella..." Alice said trying to take the heat off herself. CRAP I spoke too soon!

"Ehh, what?" Wow real articulate Edward.

"Where's your jacket Edward?" Emmett still hadn't released Jasper and myself and we were nearly at the doors to the school... we weren't going to fit this way...

"Bella has it." I said blushing... wait WHAT blushing?

"How are we gunna do this... ah yes..." Emmett turned our bodies so we walked through the door sideways. We stopped dead when we saw Mr. Varner looking at us with an odd expression.

"Hey sir... we were just... practicing for... soccer... it's a new... defensive wall for Penalties..." Emmett said 'he-he' ing at the end... Smooth Em... real smooth.

"Detention. Lunch time. Today." Was all Mr. Varner said as he handed us each a slip. Great...

"Thanks Emmett!" We all said at once. Now Rose and Ali will have to sit alone... with the jerk James lurking around... Emmett let us go and rushed after Mr. Varner yelling something like his Casserole can't take it... I think he meant Cholesterol ... wow Emmett ALMOST knew a big word...

**AN – soooooooooo do tell! OH NOT A ONE SHOT! ALL HUMAN AND MAJORLY OOC!**

**LOL **

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	2. Authors Note SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys we know you all hate these but I'm going on an unexpected holiday. Megz will still be here though and will try to update 'her' stories… that is the one's she's typing… SORRY!**

**Just three short days WILL POST FOR ALL STORIES ON SATURDAY AND SUNDAY PROMISE!!!**

**Thanks for understanding guys!**

**Ex's and Oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	3. Jacob

**A/N chello right I'm over that right so this chapter is very sad...enjoy...**

**Thanks to all you reviewers out there we love you guys!! **

**Dedication: **

**Don't own it!!! Twilight we mean he he we don't own twilight!**

**BPOV**

_**Bella,**_

_**It is my deepest regret that I take the coward's way out... I just... I couldn't handle seeing her everyday... happy with.... him... I'm just making it easier on everyone by doing this no one wants me to stay...even a small part of you wants me gone so you can have more friends.... maybe even work up some guts to talk to that Edward guy you like. He won't reject you if you don't have a **_**reject**_** for a best friend...**_

_**Bells I just can't see Leah all over Sam and pretend I'm happy for them... every time I see her I physically ache.... you have been my best friend for so long. You say hold on she'll see that it is me she loves but Bella it been five years I don't need one more. She doesn't love me she love's Sam... She's happy with Sam.**_

_**Do you remember when we were little and we were out on the cliff look out.... and you were so angry with me because you wanted to jump off and see if you could fly and you said that gravity could burn in hell for all you care, you wanted to fly? Well Bella I'm going to fly soon... far away... I won't hurt anymore.... **_

_**Time, time is a funny thing. At one point I can recall so easily, yet other's it's nothing, I can't remember ... anything. My time is gone Bella this is my time....**_

_**One thing that I fear even in death will stay with me forever is just this afternoon. Funny how one afternoon changes your life..... you wouldn't think so but Bella I know, I was coping – or I thought I was- when she knocked on my door the biggest grin and your words played in my head 'one day she will realize it is you she loves and on that day she will have a look of pure joy on her face and you will finally get your happily ever after...' Bella she.... looked like an angel she brought me into a hug, she smiled at me... and then... she did it... she took my heart and broke it. "I love him Jakey" was what she said to me. "I love him and he loves me... we finally said it!" and all I thought was... and now I can finally let go.**_

_**Goodbye Bella, my love, my friend, my sister. I will miss above all you. I know it will be hard. I know you will cry. But eventually the pain will stop. I'm not needed here any longer. My life was to love Leah, and since she does not need me to love her, I shall bow out gracefully, taking the memories of us on the beach, sitting around the fire, telling scary stories. I will take the memories of you being my first kiss, my last kiss. My Best Friend.**_

_**If you ever miss me Bells, just remember... I love you, I love you so much that I'm leaving so that you can finally be happy. I love you! Like a sister. Like a friend. Never forget.**_

_**Goodbye Bella, my beautiful, clumsy, silly Bella.**_

_**Make Edward fall for you, make him see the true you, the you I see. The you I will always be watching over.**_

_**Yours, Forever. Jacob.**_

I carefully re-folded the letter and placed it in my bag and trod off toward the detention room. No one noticed the tears on my cheeks or the way my eyes were bloodshot.

I entered the room and sat down in the back, I brought my knees up on my chair and hugged my arms around them trying to hold myself together.

Jacob had been found in his room with only a single letter found. The one I never went anywhere without. I'd offered his father to read the letter but he simply said, "His final thoughts were of you, you alone, I cannot intrude on his final thoughts." And I'd never spoken to Billy Black again.

"Is that seat taken?" a loud voice said from beside me. I looked up to see Emmett staring down at me with the kindest eyes I'd seen all morning. Besides..._ Edward's_.

"N-No." I stuttered and then he sat down and... he hugged me.

**AN Okay who's depressed?**

***Megz and Andi both raise hands***

**Review. We love reviews! They'll make us happy again!**

**Ex's and oh's! LOTS OF OH'S AND EX'S FOR JAKEY!**

**And, we don't want ANY flames for killing Jacob! We're team Switzerland so please! It killed us to do it! Don't flame us PLEASE!**

**Thanks guys! We love you all!**

**Andi & Megz.**


	4. i like when it rains no1 can c my tears

**An – sorry it's been so long...**

**Here we go!**

**Less depressing we promise!**

**BPOV**

"What's got you so sad little Bella?" Emmett asked as he moved out of the bone crushing hug he'd given me.

"I- I- Thank you." I said looking down.

"No problamo!" He boomed, I'm glad he understood I couldn't talk about it.

Just then Edward and Jasper walked into the room.

"Can't believe we got detention AGAIN!" Jasper said pushing Edward in the shoulder. Edward gave me a smile and sat down on the other side of me. Jasper sat next to him.

"What'd you get put in here for?" Jasper asked over Edward's head.

"I- I, well I had nothing better to do." I confessed looking down at my books.

"Are you serious? Why don't you come sit with us at lunch?" Edward said outraged.

"I- No thank you."

"Why?" He asked softly. Jasper and Emmett were having some sort of paper wasp war over our heads and then the teacher walked in.

"Alright settle down." She said seating herself at the front of the room.

"Sorry Miss." The boys all muttered.

Edward put his arm around the back of me and rested his arm across the back of my chair. He looked so comfortable all stretched out. I pulled my knees up and put my feet on the front of my chair and hugged my legs.

Before I knew it detention was over and I was walking toward my next class. I didn't see Edward the rest of the day but Emmett sat next to me in History and Alice, the short pixie girl who looks just as perfect in every way as Rosalie Hale does sat next to me when I watched gym class in action. They both didn't say a word but I still felt better actually having company.

I left gym and went straight for the bus. I got in my usual seat. I've always been the first one on the bus. I don't have friends holding me up to get out of school.

I don't know why I was so disappointed when we left and I was still sitting alone in my seat.

"He has training." Rosalie said to me as she turned in her seat. It wasn't until then that I saw her and Emmett sitting in the seat in front of me and Alice and Jasper leaned forward and I knew they were in the seat right behind me.

"W-Who?" I tried to play dumb.

"Edward. He said he'd see you tomorrow." I looked down at my body and saw I was still wearing his jacket. It still smelt like him.

"Keep it until tomorrow. He won't mind." Alice whispered in my ear. I actually... smiled.

The next morning I woke to a drizzling rain. My clothes were clean today so I pulled on my jeans and hoddie. Walking to the bus stop was only two houses down, one away from Edward's. I'd never thought of that before. Then again he'd never spoken to me before.

I pulled my hood up over my head as I stepped into the light rain and tucked Edward's jacket under my arms to keep it relatively dry. I waited for the bus and climbed on.

I sat down and then 2 minutes later I saw Edward climb the stairs and walk toward me.

_Please take the seat next to me, please take the seat next to me_. Was all I could think.

And he did.

"Hey there!" he said happily.

"H-hey." I shuffled over in my seat to give him some room.

"How was your afternoon yesterday?" He asked.

"Fine thanks." I didn't mean to be so point blank and cut off the conversation. Just habit, I've spent so long cutting people out so I don't get hurt again. Hurt the way Jacob hurt me.

**EPOV**

I saw tears in her eyes and tried to steer the conversation a different direction.

"Do you like the rain?" that got her attention.

She looked up at me with slight humour in her eyes. "No." She said blushing and looking down.

I don't know what came over me but seeing her with a hood on her made me want to see her hair.

I reached my hand behind her and pulled at the hood. Her black hair fell down and she looked so cute with a wet face and damp hair.

She looked at me questionless.

"We're indoors." I shrugged and she blushed again. I don't know why her blushing has such an effect on me, but seeing that red colour her cheeks makes my heart flutter. Oh god did I just think flutter?

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed. He and Rosalie took the seats in front and Alice and Jasper took the one's behind.

"Bella!" He boomed even louder, if that's possible.

"Hey." Bella muttered and I chuckled.

"Did you hear about the dance coming up?" Rosalie asked us both.

"N-no I didn't." Bella said looking down at her hands as she twisted her fingers around themselves.

"Oh, well you're coming with us!" Alice and Rose said together. Bella didn't seem to make a comment and just continued with her fascination of her fingers.

"Edward, you're going with the boys." Alice stated.

"Oh, okay, reason being?"

"No reason." Alice said and I knew I wouldn't get anything more from her.

Alice and Jasper got to talking about outfits and Rosalie and Emmett started talking about people who would be there so I took the moment to talk to Bella.

"So stranger," she's the one who called me a stranger first... I think, "looking forward to the dance?" She shrugged. "Bella, I was wondering, do I have to go to detention every time I want to sit with you? Cos that would be bad for my record."

"As long as they don't mark your name down you don't get in on your record." She mumbled.

"Does that mean I get to sit with you?" she looked up abruptly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know. I'll stop if you want?"

"N-no. I just, thank you." She turned back to her fingers. What's so damn interesting about her damn fingers? I found myself staring at them the remainder of the trip as well. When the bus stopped I found myself cursing it because her fingers were doing the most interesting little twists and I wanted to know if she'd keep the pattern going.

"Eddie boy we'll be late!" Emmett said from the front of the bus. Bella was looking at my jacket I'd given her yesterday.

"Keep it." I said as I looked out into the now heavy rain. "You'll need it." I rose from my seat and headed toward Emmett.

**BPOV**

"_Thank you_" I muttered to myself, Edward left and took off running toward the school. It was then that I noticed he didn't have a jacket at all.

Something strange happened in my chest.

It almost felt as if the hole Jacob had left was... filling.

_Edward_.

I sighed and made my way to class. For the first time in a long time I didn't look down as I walked. Instead I looked up at the rain.

_Jacob_. He always liked the rain.

I got into class and saw Edward with a seat empty next to him. He was motioning for me to sit with him. I like it when it rains, no one can see my tears.

**EPOV**

I saw her tears, and all I could think was '_please take the seat next to me', _and she did.

I scribbled her a note;

_Will you dance with me at the dance? E._

and slid it over to her. She looked at it questioningly.

"Read it" I mouthed.

She literally gulped.

She scribbled back;

_I can't dance. B._

"I could, teach you?" I whispered.

A thousand emotions played across her face and then she finally nodded.

I didn't realise I'd been holding my breath until it came out in a rush.

Then class started and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

**AN – see not so depressing right?**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	5. scars and conversations

**An – hey guys, update time! YAY who's cheering? Hehe**

**BPOV**

I got back on the bus after school, my head was rushing with thoughts of today. And then he walked onto the bus.

_Edward_.

_Please take the seat next to me! _I thought to myself over and over.

I let out a rush of air as he did.

"Hey Bella!" he greeted me happily.

"Hey Edward!" the look of shock that passed over his face was priceless. True this was the most 'enthusiastic' I'd been since the 'good ol' days' with...

He smiled a brilliant smile. "So what are you going to do this afternoon Bella?" I liked the way my name came out of his mouth. It sounded good, happy, sweet.

"N-nothing." Great! Lack of confidence much Bella!

"Oh well, the gang is coming round to our place to play some pool and have some of my mum's famous hot chocolate. Did you want to, that is to say would you like to... come?" he looked nervous.

I don't know what it was, I don't know where it came from but suddenly I felt free, happy even and so, I said "thanks" and then we dove into conversation. Well it was more he dove into conversation about his soccer and I sat there nodding. By the time we approaching my stop he'd gotten out of our seat and was motioning for me to come with him. I smiled and stood when the bus stopped. Then I got off the bus. He followed. I looked at him questioningly.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your door Bella?" He asked as he stepped beside me.

I shook my head 'no' and began walking to my house. Why is he walking me less than 10 metres to my door?

"Bella, I was wondering, when did you want to start our 'dance' lessons?"

"Oh you don't have to!" I rushed out.

"Oh yes I do, I want to dance with you at the dance." He smiled at me as we reached my front door.

"Um tomorrow? After school?" at this he nodded then turned to the stairs, hesitated on one foot then turned back.

"Bella?" I looked up so he continued, "I know I can never _replace_ what Jacob was to you, but I want to be part of your... I want to be your... friend" he stumbled over his words and then continued; "So does the gang." Then he ran for his house.

I walked inside prepared for the treacherous tears that usually came after Jacob was mentioned. But none came.

I felt the corners of my mouth tugging up into a smile.

_Edward wants to be my friend_.

And then I went up to my room thinking of Edward and his soccer. It was the first afternoon since Jacob's death that I hadn't cried. It was also the first time I spoke to my dad.

"Char- dad? Can I go up to the Cullen's tonight?" he smiled at me over his paper. One of those breath taking fatherly smiles.

"Sure kiddo." Then he returned to his paper. But his smile was still there.

I gulped back my fear as I knocked on the Cullen's door.

It opened to reveal Alice and Rosalie.

"H- hi" I managed before I was dragged inside.

"Bella, you're now our new best friend!" huh?

"Well, we've decided that since you are like AMAZING that you've got to be amazing with us." Rosalie said after Alice.

At first I thought they were drunk then I decided on high.

"They're not drunk, or high, just crazy." Edward came into the room as if he'd read my mind.

"Oh." Was all I managed. And then I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward, all he was wearing was his jeans.

I blushed and lowered my face. But not my eyes.

Alice nudged me in the side and Rosalie dragged me upstairs.

"Make over!" Alice said as she sat me in the chair. I'd been fully expecting that they'd expect me to change. And truth be told I didn't mind.

Emo was my style with Jacob. I needed to be me. Just me. There was no more Jacob. So when they changed my black skinnies for blue ones and my black long sleeved shirt for a white one. I smiled. They didn't even say anything about the cuts on my arms.

Alice just sighed and Rosalie looked as though she was about to cry. I'd explain it to them... if they asked. But no one ever does ask. Well that was until...

"WHOA where'd you get those narlie scars from Bella?" Emmett burst through the door.

"EMMETT!" both the other girls burst out.

"It's okay. I'm not proud of it but if you'd like to know... perhaps we should get some junk food and Edward and Jasper?" they all nodded and we walked down to the lounge room.

"Edward, we've got a little show and tell." Emmett said as he flung me over his shoulder and raced with me to the couch.

I didn't mind so much telling them. It was almost the same as the rumour but not quite. I guess it felt good to be able to set it straight.

Edward sat next to me on the couch and everyone else took a spot on the floor.

"One request?" everyone nodded so I continued, "after I'm done you can all ask one question but then we're playing a game to take our minds off it." I looked down and Edward had grabbed my hand. It felt warm. Nice.

"Deal!" Emmett said as he rolled up his jean leg. "I got this one from my bike! Any questions?"

**EPOV**

Emmett can be such an idiot... Bella giggled. Wait what _GIGGLED_?

"Well, let's just say mine didn't come from a bike...

**AN – don't worry there will be some funnies in the next chapter... help us decide on a game for them to play?**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	6. Dog Kibble!

**AN – hey guys, we're aware it's been awhile... you still love us though... yeah don't try to deny it!**

**EPOV**

"You all probably have heard the rumours but it's... it's not like that. I loved him, yes, but it wasn't like that. He was my best friend." Bella explained, "You all need to understand that much before I continue."

She looked around to see everyone nodding their heads, "Okay, well you know me and Jake were tight, like real tight, almost as close as siblings," Bella seemed so far away, she wasn't actually looking at anyone, but still talking to us. A small sad smile played across her lips drawing my attention like nothing else. "He was in love with Leah, but she was in love with Sam. He loved her so much that he was actually happy that she was happy, a selfless act beyond belief. But it's only so long till you crack. Every day he saw them, happily in love. She was so blind," Bella's lips turned down into a frown and I moved a little closer toward her, "so blind not to notice. I'm not saying that I blame her for Jake's death. I just wish that Jacob didn't see Sam and Leah like he did." Bella sniffled, her cute little nose rising as her shoulders sagged, "Oh sorry, but it's all just so clear in my head! Me and Jacob walked in on Sam and Leah being, erm, well, being... interment. I have to say that Leah, on some level did know Jake had feelings for her. That afternoon after I dropped him off, Leah must have went over. She told him that she loved Sam. In a way, I guess, I guess she set him free, God how I hated her after that." Bella locked eyes with me.

"I don't hate her for being happy. I hate her for taking my Jake away. I love her for setting Jake free, but I hate her for taking him away from me."

"It's okay Bella." I mouthed and she gave the slightest nod of her head and looked back at the lace of her converse that she was playing with.

"She let him go and he... well they found him in his room. Dead." Bella stopped talking and just focused on her shoe lace. I closed the distance between myself and her and sat down behind her pulling her into my chest softly. Softly kissing her temple I silently urged her to get it out, let out all those feelings she was holding so close. "About a month after, Sam dumped Leah for her cousin, Emily, the beautiful Emily. That was the night well..." She lifted her sleeves a little higher and showed her arms, with 6 light scars across her blue veins. "I didn't want to die. I just wanted to _feel_ something. Feel _anything_. Feel for just a moment. I haven't felt _anything_ but loss over Jake. I feel empty."

_I WILL MAKE HER WHOLE AGAIN!_

She shrugged her shoulders and continued in her sad, soft voice. Her breathing was settling the more I rubbed my fingers along her hand to calm her. "It made me realise that I can't live my life like I was, to cry is better than feeling numb. So I let myself cry." She stopped again then shook her head slowly. "Any questions?" my beautiful, brave, sweet Bella asked simply.

"Err, I have one." Jasper raised his hand.

"Yes?" She prompted simply.

"Have you ever eaten dog kibble?" Jasper asked in all seriousness.

Bella looked to me then back to Jasper, then to a disappearing Alice shaped figure, back to me then back to Alice coming back into the room with two bottles in her hand, one of Coke and one of Rum.

"OHHH HAVE YOU EVER!" Emmett jumped up and raced to grab the cups from the cupboard.

I sent a smile of thanks toward Jasper and he nodded his head quickly and prompted Bella.

"So, have you ever eaten dog kibble? Cos I have." And he poured the first drink and sculled it.

Bella said nothing and simply lifted the glass Rose put in front of her, and downed its contents. She made a cute little choking noise and put it back down. "My turn..." she said.

**AN – REVIEW PEEPS!!**

**We're going to try to do weekly updates from now on... so review!!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**AN – Hey guys, we hate these too, but we just wanted to let you all know we have a little competition going on, follow this YouTube link...**

**.com/watch?v=pFyKtn8l7hw**

**and PLEASE give it a go, we made fools of ourselves for a reason... hehe.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**PS – we'll update as soon as we get our first response to our video... :o)**


	8. letter from megz

Letter from the author

Dear readers,

I have come to the conclusion that I suck at my organisation skills.

Thus I have had a following thought In conclusion to the privies conclusion.

_Maybe it's not so much organisation but time, I have a boring life yes but I also share a family computer._

So I'm just going to tell you

_It's not a secret I just can't tell you_ and _Unforgettable night_, are officially on a brake. So I have more time to focus on, _is it all in a name?_

So don't kill me... or you wont know how any of them end haha.

Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's

Megz


	9. sorry

Well hello to my... if you still love me... fans. It's been a rocky year and not much stories. But I believe my fan fiction days have come to an end... I'm not sure about Andi, she has moved out so it is harder to get together for fan fic time.

Now do not worry about all my stories I am still going to finish then just not on fanfic or with Eddie and Bella (tears) they have served me well but I'm going to end it before well all get sick of it.

This last month has been NaNoWriMo and I have found that it's fun creating new characters.

So for those who think my stories are not a complete waste of time please take some time to look at my site.

.com/

I am going to add the chapter's one at a time so I only have one new story up right now (my nanowrimo)

So please don't hate me.

Ex oh

megz


End file.
